FAKE Drabbles and Dust!
by Ladymynx
Summary: These are some of the FAKE drabbles and ficlets I wrote in various venues. They range from humorous to romantic, dark to angsty.
1. Chapter 1 Dessert

This was for the Weekly Sentence Challenge at **Aarinfantasy** which if I recall correctly was, "I can't wait...,"

Title: Dessert  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Sexual innuendo  
Word Count: 100  
Pairings/Characters: Dee x Ryo – who else?

"You want a taste?" Ryo straddled Dee's muscular thighs as he reached behind him to where dinner was laid out in an appetizing manner on the plate. Ryo picked up the fork, speared a succulent piece of steak and laid it on Dee's tongue.

"How's that?"

"Delicious," Dee murmured.

"More?"

"Mmm…," Dee said. "What's next?"

Ryo kissed him deeply, his own tongue probing the warm interior of Dee's mouth as he enjoyed the taste of the spices on Dee's tongue. The combination seemed a perfect accompaniment to his lover's personality.

"I can't wait for dessert." Dee breathed when they parted.


	2. Chapter 2 Dress Up

This story was written for the Weekly Challenge #12 – Halloween at **fake 100**.

Title: Dress Up  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Just some implied fun in a dressing room. 

"What about this costume?"

"No."

"What have you got against Jack Sparrow?"

"I only saw the first fifteen minutes. That was enough."

"You'd look good in this one."

"You want me in leather?" Ryo's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah baby."

"Maybe. He _was_ cool. But I am _not_ doing the pointed ears."

"Why not, my precious?"

"Not funny, Dee."

"Okay, now this is perfect for me!"

"Hmm – you do have the legs for it."

Dee grinned, _"Are you not entertained?!"_

Ryo rose from the chair and looked around the dressing room. He shoved Dee inside the stall, slamming the door. "Not yet."


	3. Chapter 3 Family

Title: Family  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Characters/Pairings: Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Carol, Nurse Emiry  
Notes: This may be a part of a longer fic that I started and may finish. I seem to be developing a thing for Dee – or at least for stories with him as the central character.

Dee strode past Nurse Emiry and winked as he did. Her steel façade didn't melt. "They're waiting for you in the room."

Dee pushed open the door, "Yo!"

Ryo smiled up at him, "Hey honey."

"Eww," Bikky grumbled.

"Hush!" Carol smiled at Dee from where she lay in the hospital bed, "Glad you're here."

"Where else?" Dee sat beside her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"So," Dee smiled, "What's the little lady's name?"

Bikky and Carol exchanged a glance. "Maria Lane Goldman."

Tears welled in Dee's eyes. Carol gently laid the newborn in Dee's arms.

"Thank you," Dee whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Hero

Title: Hero  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Sexual situation, language  
Characters/Pairings: Dee x Ryo Notes:

"Dee--," Ryo moaned his lover's name, "Don't ever do that again!"

Dee's emerald eyes flashed in momentary confusion before comprehension dawned, "What was I supposed to do?" His mouth blazed a path down Ryo's torso.

Ryo's back arched in response. "I don't need you to protect me."

"They insulted you," Dee murmured as he stroked him.

Ryo forced the words out, "I can take care of myself!"

"I know," Dee sighed. "But damn it all, Ryo I want to – I _need_ to take care of you."

Ryo's heart melted. "Dee." He reached out and pulled his lover to him.


	5. Chapter 5 New Beginnings

Authors Note: This drabble first appeared for the **fake 100** Weekly challenge #10 on 10/14/06. It is presented in its original format.

Weekly Challenge #10 – Separations

Title: New Beginnings  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG?  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: Well none really – Dee and Ryo are an old married couple.  
Warnings: Kissing.  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo – of course!  
Notes: I'm new to FAKE but not to fan fiction writing. It's been 2 years since I've written any. Life got rough and now I'm trying to bounce back. Hope everyone likes it.

"Dee I don't think I can do this."

"You have to. You know you want to."

Ryo released a frustrated breath. "We'll be apart."

"Not all the time."

"You're really okay with this?"

"Yes. I'm proud of you, baby."

"All right, I'll do it." Ryo drew Dee close. "I'd better not hear any stories coming out of Bronx Station about you causing trouble."

"You won't," Dee grinned at him.

"I hope the chief enjoys retirement."

"He will," Dee said. "He deserves it." Dee planted a loving kiss on Ryo's throat. "And you deserve what's coming to you. Congrats – Captain MacLean."


	6. Chapter 6 Old Habits

Title: Old Habits  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: One swear word  
Notes: This was inspired by a scene in an episode of _Sex in the City_. 

Dee strode past the cashier and ignored her knowing look. She knew exactly why he'd made the purchase. Once at home, Dee grabbed the pack of cigarettes he'd left on the coffee table. Only one remained.

"Perfect," Dee muttered. He carried the bag into the bathroom and upended it, allowing the box to fall out.

"Damn," Dee glared at it before he tore it open, not bothering with the instructions. He selected one of the foil wrapped squares and viciously ripped off the edge.

"You'd better appreciate this Ryo." Dee grumbled as he slapped the nicotine patch on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue

This story was written for the Weekly Challenge #11 – Forces of Nature at **fake 100**.

Title: Rescue  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Language.

Notes: The kitten had decided to regularly destroy my home office and has this sudden obsession with my feet. The good news is he's providing a lot of inspiration.

"Ryo!"

"I'm here!"

"Damn, you're a crazy bastard!"

Lightning illuminated his lover's features in stark contrast. The rain plastered Ryo's hair to his face. His dark chocolate eyes were apologetic.

"Can't we ever take a vacation without you getting into trouble?"

"It's not like I knew the town would flood!"

"This had better been worth it.

"Kitty!" The little girl ran up to Ryo. "Thank you, Mr. Policeman."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Ryo grinned at Dee, "Well?"

Dee returned the grin, "Well after that swim in the river, I guess we should get you out of those wet clothes?"

"You horn-dog!"


	8. Chapter 8 Weathering the Storm

This story was written for the Weekly Challenge #11 – Forces of Nature at **fake 100**.

Title: Weathering the Storm  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Disturbing imagery and subject matter.

A chilled rain fell. The droplets reflecting the police lights like many-faceted gems.

Dee leaned against the alley wall and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Well?"

Water dripped from his dark hair, plastering it against his olive skin. A low rumble of thunder seemed in response to his dismal mood.

"Gunshot wound. Apparent suicide." The man said.

"Dee--," Ryo was beside him.

Dee removed his jacket and laid it over the young man. He knelt, his face grim. "Why?"

"He couldn't," Ryo draped his arm around Dee's shoulders and was silent as the rain continued to fall.


	9. Chapter 9 What's In A Name?

Title: What's in a Name?  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: After Volume 7?  
Warnings: NoneCharacters/Pairings: Bikky, Dee, Ryo  
Notes: Let's call this an alternate history story. Dee and Ryo are already together and Bikky is about 12 years old.

"What do you think of MacLean and Laytner, Bikky?"

"Serious? Ryo's cool. Always looks out for me. Dee's really tough. He's taught me a lot."

"Really?" The social worker made some notes. "Their relationship doesn't bother you?"

"Not anymore."

"Bikky, you know what they've asked. How do you feel?"

Bikky sighed, "I don't want to hurt Ryo."

"But?"

"I want to be their son," Bikky whispered. "But I want to be Bikky _Goldman_."

"Okay," she crossed off the doodled name:

BIKKY MACLEAN

"Tell them the good news."

"Cool, thanks!" Bikky rushed from the room.

She smiled bemusedly. "They'll do well."


	10. Chapter 10 Dee Kitty

Title: Dee Kitty  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I recently got a new addition to my little family. This was inspired by it. Just some fluff…um no pun intended.

"Ryo he's adorable!" Carol snuggled the kitten against her cheek. "Where'd you find him?"

"Crime scene," Ryo scratched him under his chin. The kitten's emerald eyes sparkled as he purred. "This one appealed to me."

Bikky snorted, "Oh for--,"

"Hush!" Carol stroked the kitten's black fur. "I can see why."

They turned towards the sound of the front door. "Ryo--?" Dee froze. His eyes tracked to Carol's new friend.

"How do you like this newest addition to the family?" Carol beamed.

Dee's face screwed up. "AAHH-CHOO!"

Silence.

"Um--,"Carol began, "bless you?"

Ryo groaned, "This is not good."


	11. Chapter 11 Postcard

Title: Postcard  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 341  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: Dee and Ryo are an old married couple.  
Warnings: Mild swearing  
Characters/Pairings: Dee and Ryo  
Type: Sort of a dark comedy.  
Notes: I was going to call this _Postcard from the Edge_ but I didn't think Carrie Fisher would appreciate it.  Although it's doubtful she'd see it – unless she's a FAKE fan and how cool would that be? And the hotel in England was never named.

"You grab the file, I'll check the voice-mail," Ryo stepped across the threshold first and immediately went for the phone on the entrance table.

"Right," Dee moved quickly past him.

No messages – good. They were running late already. Ryo had grabbed the mail on the way in and rifled through it – bill, bill, junk mail --,

"What the hell?" Ryo stared at the postcard, his eyes scanning the words repeatedly still not quite comprehending what it stated.

"Ryo?" He didn't realize Dee had re-entered the room. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Um--," Words eluded him. Ryo held the postcard out to his dark-haired lover. Dee frowned at it and plucked it from Ryo's grasp.

Dee stared at the card momentarily, "What the fuck--,"

Printed in a fine script was:

_Mr. Randy MacLean_

_New York, NY_

_Greetings from England, Mr. MacLean!_

_Your name was in our records as having previously been a guest at the Avalon on the Lake Hotel. This correspondence is to inform you that the establishment is under new management! After an extensive renovation we are open for business and taking reservations for the holiday season! We hope you and your family will join us! As you know this hotel is steeped in history and filled with old world charm! Enjoy the many amenities that are included when you book for our special holiday offer. We hope you will join us. Make your reservations online or call today! We look forward to having you as a guest again!_

_The Management_

_Avalon on the Lake Hotel and Resort_

"Shit is this creepy or what?" Dee shook his head.

"Steeped in history and filled with old world charm?" Ryo said, "Oh sure, forget the fact that a crazed homicidal maniac was the previous owner."

"So what do you think lover?" Dee gave him a wry grin, "Shall we accept their invitation?"

Ryo ripped the card into tiny pieces and tossed them into the wastebasket.

"I'll take that as a no."


	12. Chapter 12 Vacations

Title: Vacations  
Fandom: FAKE  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Swearing  
Spoilers: Dee and Ryo are an old married couple.  
Type: Another dark comedy. A companion piece to Postcards  
Word Count: 533  
Pairings/Characters: Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Carol  
Author's Note: I got the idea for this ficlet from some comments made by the talented brit-columbia for my previous story, _Postcards_. Thanks for the inspiration! You'll need to read Postcards and brit-columbia's comments to understand the connection but this story can be enjoyed as a stand alone.

"Hey Ryo, I got your mail for you." Carol waved the handful of letters as she entered the kitchen. Bikky trailed behind her.

"Thanks Carol," Ryo grinned, "Dinner's almost ready."

"Smells good, what are we having?" Carol slid into one of the chairs.

Dee was at the stove carefully stirring a pot, "My world famous three alarm chili."

"Eww – the perv is cooking?"

"Bikky!" Ryo tossed a dishtowel at him.

"Hey Ryo, look at this," Carol held up a postcard, "You got a postcard from England."

"Yanno it's illegal to read other people's mail," Bikky said.

"Oh like you haven't peeked at Ryo's mail in the past," Carol retorted, "Especially around report card time!"

"What?" Ryo glared at Bikky.

"So what's the postcard say?" Bikky said in an obvious bid to change the subject.

"Don't tell me, not from _them_ again," Ryo groaned.

Bikky leaned over and read the postcard from the side. "Avalon on the Lake? When did you – oh shit Ryo is that that same hotel--?"

"Yes it is and watch your language!"

"No way," Carol said. "Wait a sec – you said 'not them again', this isn't the first card?"

"I got one a few months ago," Ryo drew a pan of cornbread from the oven. "I tore it up."

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Hell, Carol would go back to the place where some crazy-ass old fart had tried to kill you?"

"Bikky, I told you to watch your language."

"Sorry Ryo but that's why right?"

"Pretty much." Ryo sighed.

"But Ryo," Carol said, "I doubt the new owners are homicidal maniacs. What are the chances of anything happening again?"

"You know Ryo," Dee spoke for the first time. "He's a trouble magnet."

"What?" Ryo growled, "This coming from a man who gets his ass handed to him on a regular basis?"

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"I'd have to say you're both trouble magnets – especially when it comes to vacations," Carol seemed to ponder something for a moment. "Yes, let's see – first there was England and then when you went to Martha's Vineyard?"

"Yeah and that rock star was found in his beach house--," Bikky began

"We know we were there monkey brat."

"And I'm not even going to begin to get into the incident in Mexico--,"

"Okay princess, you've made your point," Dee said petulantly. "Now do you want dinner or not?"

"Set the table would you Bikky?" Ryo asked.

"Why me?" Bikky whined.

"Oh, I'll do it you lazy bum," Carol said.

"No Carol, I said Bikky. Get moving."

Bikky set the table, muttering all the while. When the family was seated and enjoying the chili there was no talking as each concentrated on the spicy dish.

"You know," Bikky said around a mouthful of buttery cornbread, "maybe the best place to be for your next vacation is right here in New York."

All three stared at him in confusion.

"Stay here in New York?" Dee said, "Kinda defeats the purpose of a vacation doesn't it?"

"What makes you say that, Bikky?" Ryo asked.

"Well duh," Bikky said matter-of-fact, "With your track record, New York is probably the safest place for you to be."


	13. Chapter 13 The Way to a Man's Heart

Title: The Way To A Man's Heart  
Author: Ladymynx  
Fandom: FAKE  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: Old married couple  
Warnings: None  
Characters/Pairings: Dee x Ryo  
Notes: I don't know…does this one make Ryo look _**too**_ domesticated? I got this while – believe it or not, looking at a recipe for honey-lemon chicken here which I intend on trying. May make this a little longer.

Ryo grinned in satisfaction as he carefully set the broiler pan on the stove. The sweet and spicy scent of the honey-lemon chicken filled the kitchen.

"In your face, Emeril," Ryo said aloud.

Dee strode into the kitchen. He rubbed his hands together and announced, "Okay, the wine is chilling, the appetizers are set out and as you can hear, the dulcet tones of Miles Davis is playing. I'm going to grab a smoke before our guests arrive."

"Wait a sec, lover," Ryo tore a piece of the tender chicken off and held it up. Dee took it in his mouth and made a show of sucking the juice from Ryo's fingers.

"Well?"

"Oh baby, if I wasn't in love with you before I am now," Dee said.

"So you're saying the way to your heart is through your stomach?"

Dee gave his trademark arrogant grin, "Try a little lower."


	14. Chapter 14 Vengeance is Mine

Title: Vengeance is Mine  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: After Volume 7  
Warnings: Adult subject matter, swearing.  
Characters/Pairings: Dee, Ryo, Bikky  
Notes: This one is a little on the dark and serious side and may become part of a longer fic.

"Bikky!"

"Ryo?"

Ryo gathered the shivering boy in his arms. "Are you all right? Did they--?"

"N-no—I," Bikky's looked to where the officers were leading the handcuffed men from the run down building.

It hit Ryo then. His son kidnapped. And now he sat on the fender of an ambulance surrounded by medics, his slim body wrapped in a blanket. His eyes filled with fear. The anger exploded in a violent rush as Ryo saw them escorting the man responsible.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryo went for him, murderous intent in his dark eyes.

"Ryo don't!" Dee was there, taking firm hold of him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ryo struggled in his grip.

"Ryo, I'm okay! He didn't touch me!" Bikky wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist. "Please?"

It was only until the tension drained from his body that Dee released him. Ryo knelt and took his son in a fierce embrace. Neither noticed Dee looking over their shoulders at the man who had taken Bikky. Their eyes met.

Dee grinned.

The man shuddered.


	15. Chapter 15 Scrutiny

Title: Scrutiny  
Author: Ladymynx  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE -- that's Ms. Matoh – although if I did I'd make it into an anime series.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Profanity  
Characters/Pairings: Dee x Ryo  
Notes: Can't remember where I thought this one up. Just enjoy.

They walked in Central Park on that brisk day. Dee gave Ryo a loving smile and squeezed him closer. He was pleased when Ryo leaned into him instead of pulling away.

They received the looks as usual. One glare from Dee and they stopped. Even guys twice his size knew not to fuck with him.

They walked past an elderly woman sitting on a bench with her dog. She looked up at them.

"Afternoon," Dee smiled.

"Hello," Ryo said.

"Hello boys, lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Dee said politely, "Enjoy your day."

"You too."

Sometimes the looks were different.


End file.
